Along with technological advancement in virtual machine execution environment and cloud computing, there has been a need for an operation in which a system that has been fixedly installed is migrated to another execution environment according to changes in external environment, such as occurrence of a disaster or a sharp change in load. For the migration, it is demanded to improve the service level while restraining the cost of the migration by accurately estimating the processing performance needed for the execution environment of the migration-destination and deploying computer resources appropriate for the execution environment of the migration-destination.
As a technology for dealing with such a situation, there is known a technology that, by executing a benchmark process in a plurality of execution environments, calculates performance differences between the execution environments, and, according to the performance differences, estimates a performance needed for the execution environment of a migration-destination.
For example, PTL 1 discloses a performance evaluation assistance system that executes a benchmark program in a standby server and a new server and that measures amounts of usage of resources, such as CPUs (Central Processing Units), storage devices, networks, and the like.
Incidentally, as a related technology, PTL 2 discloses a method that estimates in real time processing load of a system that actually operates in order to perform accounting according to amount of usage of software. PTL 3 discloses an information processing apparatus that simulates software processing load for every functional block and that, using benchmark information as well, estimates a performance for every functional block. PTL 4 discloses an index value calculation apparatus that calculates performance requirements that vary for individual servers according to characteristics of servers that operate, such as usage thereof. PTL 5 and PTL 6 disclose an operation management apparatus that generates a performance model (correlation model) on the basis of a correlation between pieces of performance information collected from systems in which business services operate.